Merry Christmas
by Tempest78
Summary: Bankotsu/Kagome and mistletoe- enough said. FE.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only my little plot line.**

**Merry Christmas SangOtaku6! :D Thanks for being the most patient writing coach I could have ever asked for, and friend:D  
**

Kagome hefted her bag over the lip of the well and plopped beside it panting. She was in a red dress with green stockings on her feet. After catching her breath she stood to her feet and started dragging her over stuffed bag towards Kaede's hut.

Sango came over. "Here Kagome, let me help you." as she lifted the bag.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango." Looking around, she realized the others weren't there. "Where are the others?" she asked curious.

Sango smiled and answered, "Getting the feast ready. Bankotsu is down at the river cleaning up, after hunting."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Sango."

Sango smiled and asked, "So where did you want this?" as they entered the hut.

Kagome smiled answering, "Just set it against the wall next to the doorway, and thanks."

Sango smiled and did as asked. "You're welcome."

Kagome reached into the bag pulling out a single set of mistletoe and winked at Sango. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Sango laughed, "Have fun."

Kagome assured her, "I will." before running off towards the river.

**At the river:**

Bankotsu was bathing the blood off of him. "Stupid boar." He grumbled dunking under the water to rinse his hair.

Kagome stepped over to the shore, where she found his clothes. Biting her lip to keep from giggling, she stared at his clothes, as shock crossed her features at the realization that he was naked. Blushing she turned away.

Bankotsu surfaced unaware of her presence. His chest shot up out of the water as he surfaced. Kagome hearing the noise turned and gasped at the site before her.

Before her stood Bankotsu in the water, with his hair down, and his muscular chest bare; with water droplets running down to his toned abs.

Kagome's brown eyes watched the water droplets, as if she were in a trance of some sort. She was unable, or unwilling to tear her eyes from the breath taking sight.

Bankotsu hearing her gasp opened his eyes and smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked in a naughty bedroom voice, as he moved to get out of the water.

Kagome blushed and turned her back to him. "Bankotsu put your damn clothes on." She mumbled embarrassed at how easily he could take her breath away.

Bankotsu amused by her embarrassment chuckled and pulled on his hakamas, the said, "You can look now." trying not to laugh at his girlfriend.

He stared at her flushed face and asked, "So what did you need my little miko?" grinning at her.

Kagome smiled and perked up pulling out her mistletoe. Frowning Bankotsu asked, "What is that for?" staring at the foreign object in her hands.

Kagome giggled and explained, "Its mistletoe."

Bankotsu frowned, "What?"

Kagome smiled, "I'll show you." She said as she moved to hold it over his head.

Looking up he frowned, "What's the…?" she cut him off by kissing his lips and answered, "You're supposed to kiss whoever stands under it."

Bankotsu smirked, "Is that right?" taking it from her hand he held it over her head and kissed her briefly then held it over his head again.

Kagome laughed and gave him a mind blowing kiss before pulling back. "Come on, the others are waiting." as she tugged his hand.

Bankotsu spun her around and threw her over his shoulder growling, "Let them wait a while."

Giggling Kagome tried to get out of his grasp. "Bankotsu the food will go bad." Bankotsu scoffed, "Let it." and went back to nibbling her neck, holding the mistletoe over her neck. Kagome gasped as he hit her tender spot and moaned into his mouth.

A few minutes later Bankotsu pulled back and smirked. "You know miko, I like that mistletoe." as he stared at her flushed face from they're kissing session.

Kagome smiled and said, "I do too. Merry Christmas Ban," as she reached up to kiss him.

Bankotsu chuckled and replied, "Merry Christmas Kags," before silencing her with a deep kiss.

**A/N Just a cute little fluff for Christmas. Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year:D**


End file.
